Lincoln's best day ever
by FidgetSpina
Summary: Lincoln's life becomes awesome after he had sex with Ronnie Anne (A alternate ending of Heavy Meddle where Ronnie doesn't punch his eye after he kiss her)


The story starts with the sisters transforming themselves into a sisternado after learning that a girl has been picking on their brother, Lincoln decided to accept it so he can prove them that the girl is just a bully who doesn't have a crush on him

"Guys stop, I will kiss her"

"YAY!"

They stop turning and they start to get Lincoln ready for the date, Later at 3:30, They start watching him from the windows where Lincoln kiss the girl, He was worried about what she will do but suddenly the girl introduces herself as Ronnie Anne and told him to go in the van

"Good, Now time for the final stage"

"Huh, What are you going to do Ronnie?"

"You will see and your sisters will be so impressed with you that your life won't be the same ever again"  
"..."

"Now Lincoln, Go unlock your van now"

So Lincoln enter his house where he asks Lori for the keys to unlock the van, She immediately gave the keys to him without question why

"Good Luck dude, You got it"

"Since the kiss work, She will do something very special"

"Really Lisa?"

"Yes, Lucy told me her prediction and I was speechless for five seconds"

"..."

Lincoln got out of the house where he unlocks the van where they enter, Lincoln had no idea what was Ronnie Anne doing but when she suddenly remove her hoodie which revealed her latex clothing, He becomes surprised as he didn't expect that

"What the heck, How long you been wearing that"

"I always want to do this for the past two years"

"Oh god, We are only eleven years old and I don't even have condoms"

"Don't worry Lame-o, This is very normal for kids to have sex"

"Since when!"

"If Kids can date each other like teens, This mean Kids can have sex with each other just like teens does in their spare time"

"...Don't tell me that your brother is actually Lori's boyfriend"

"Yes Lame-o, I saw your sister having sex with my brother that I became interested in banging you"

"But why me?"

"Because you are a perfect size"

Ronnie Anne removes Lincoln's clothing to the point where he becomes naked. At first, Lincoln refused to have sex with the girl but then he realized that his sisters will be very angry toward him for not having sex with her

"Alright Ronnie Anne, I will fuck your vagina but only because I don't want to make my sisters very disappoint in me"

"Good, Let do this and this is the best day of my life"

And so Lincoln start to french kissing Ronnie Anne and put his penis inside her vagina where he starts to bang her, Ronnie Anne was really conformable to the point where she yells at him to fuck her vagina even harder while Lincoln was very unconformable about it but he was able to keep his sanity

"OH, YEAH BABY, DON'T STOP DOING THIS LAME-O!

"OH, SWEET RELIEF, LOLA WAS RIGHT ABOUT SEX WAS BETTER THAN PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND READING COMICS!"

"WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!"

Meanwhile with the sisters who were enjoying watching their brother having sex with Ronnie Anne in the van, Luan was videotaping them as a memorial since she doesn't want to forget about that, Lori was texting Bobby about his sister who was having sex with her brother, Leni was confused about it because she thinks sex is just a game and Lynn create a trophy for Lincoln

Three hours later of having sex, Ronnie Anne thanks Lincoln for the greatest time and she leaves to go to her home, She even gave Lincoln her phone number as she officially became his girlfriend, Lincoln become speechless as he has no idea what just happened in his life, For the past three years, He always thought his sisters were wrongs about everything but now he learned it isn't true at all

"Soo Lincoln, How did you literally feel after the sex"

"It feels very great like holy shit, Now I know why you don't have eyes bags"

"Here is a trophy for you as a reward for having sex with a girl"

"Thank you Lynn Anyway I own all of you an apology for never believing in all of you"

"This is why sisters know best"

"Yes Lisa, So can you analysis my body to make sure I don't have AIDS"

"Sure brother"

Meanwhile, with Ronnie Anne who was at her room, Bobby was very proud at her that he told Carlota, His uncle and aunt and his grandparents about the good news, They become proud of Ronnie Anne as well since they always waiting for the day where she has sex with a guy

"Wow, I can't believe I am pregnant now"

"Don't worry Ronnie Anne, We will take care of the baby and keep it as a secret"

"Okay and good thing I don't have AIDS"

"So now what Bobby?"

"I don't know but let enjoys our life"

Later back at Lincoln who was learning Sex Ed, He was glad that he didn't have AIDS but he was worry about his parents being mad at him for not wearing a condom, Luan told him if she can post the video on porn hub which Lincoln told her she can post it when he becomes twenty years old

The very next day, Lincoln went to school where he sees that he became the new popular kid at school

"Good news Lincoln, Ever since you had sex with the toughest girl in school, Everyone loves you more than Chandler"

"Wow Rusty, How did you know that?"

"Oh, Lori just text all of your friends about that"  
".Hey, know you what...This isn't bad after all"

"I am very happy with you so what are you going to do now with your new found popularity"

"Well Clyde, For the past two months, I was planning to do a big ass party where I invite every single person in this city to my house party"

"Holy fuck, This is awesome"

"I scrapped that after realizing that nobody like but ever since I fuck Ronnie Anne's ass, I decided to reboot my party plan"

"Awesome so when are you making the big ass party?"

"In summer since everyone is off, I might invite Chandler because I feel bad for him"

"I can't wait for the party, You should tell Lisa to make drugs"

"But Rusty, Drugs are illegal"

"Not when you are in a party"

"...Fine but only because you ask for it and I hate when people become disappointed of me"

And so many months later in Summer, Lincoln was in his sister's meeting, He was worried about it since they always rejected his suggestion in the past five years, When they ask him about his suggestion

"So Lincoln, What is your suggestion?"

".Why not make a huge party with everyone invited where you everyone can eat drugs...Ronnie Anne can suck my balls during the party"

At this moment, The whole room went silent, Lori grab her microphone where she screams at his face where she told him that it was his best idea ever

"Finally, A original suggestion that sound awesome like the mall"

"Why you guys love the mall so much?"

"Because we like to try out these sexy outfits"

"So that how Ronnie Anne got her latex clothing from"

And so Lincoln and his sisters knock their own parents unconscious and lock them in the basement so they can start out the party, Lisa created drugs that is like cocaine but better, Leni created many invites cards to every single person in the city then Lynn gave all of them, Lincoln even invite Hank, Hawk, and Tetherby

Five hours into the party, Lincoln sees that his sisters were having sex with their respectively crushes like Benny was impress with Luan's sexual acts

"Wow Lincoln, This is the best party ever"

"I know right and I am planning to keep this party for twenty years!"

"But how are we going to pay the taxes"

"Don't worry Clyde, I have a police officer in my side and even the school teachers so they will do the taxes for us"

"Hi guys, I love karaoke which is why I am here"

"Apparently Schoffner doesn't mind that we have illegal drugs here..."

"I learn that she loves taking drugs in her spare times Rusty"

"Dang, Lucky you"

Then Ronnie Anne appear in her latex clothing where she was happy for him, She told him to go in his room she was ready to fuck his ass for the second time

"Hey Lame-o, Are you ready"

"Oh hell yeah I am"

The two young couple go in their room and immediately fuck each other where Frida and Carlota got their video camera ready as they were secretly recording Lincoln banging Ronnie Anne's ass very hard since they are very supportive of their relationship, Ronnie's mom didn't even care about the fact her daughter was having sex without a condom and she decided to let Ronnie Anne become pregnant because of it, Meanwhile with Chandler who was very impressed with Lincoln as he didn't expect the party was going to be even more awesome than his old party he had

"Wow...Lincoln isn't a loser after all"

"Isn't this great Chandler"

"Well, Clyde...Lincoln better not have sex with his sisters because I hate when a brother have sex with their own sister..."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that Lincoln doesn't have sex with one of his sisters"

"Thank you Schoffner, Now I can enjoy the party"

**And then the story ended with everyone having fun as they were happy with having their best day ever, All thanks to Lincoln Loud making the right choice of having sex with Ronnie Anne**

**(I might make a chapter 2 about the aftermath of the party where Lincoln finally end the party after it been going for twenty years without stopping)**


End file.
